


Плоть мертвецов, молнии с неба

by timmy_failure



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: После покушения Соколов всего лишь пытается спасти императрице жизнь.





	Плоть мертвецов, молнии с неба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Flesh of the Dead, the Lightning from the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886553) by [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6645279).

Она умирает на операционном столе. 

Наёмник не ударил точно. Выполнил задание второпях. Его клинок совсем чуть-чуть разминулся с брюшной аортой. Даже близко не попал по почкам. Попади он в одно из двух — и императрица бы истекла кровью в считанные мгновения. Ударь он на дюйм или около того выше, то задел бы лёгкие, и она бы захлебнулась собственной кровью через несколько минут. В любом из этих вариантов она скорее всего умерла бы у Корво на руках. Быстро, бесповоротно, поэтично; теперь всё это — на порядок грязнее. 

Позже у Соколова будет время на то, чтобы подумать о личности наёмника, его душевном состоянии, расспросить Корво о том, что он увидел в глазах того, кто схватил Эмили и исчез вместе с ней. Сейчас на это времени нет. Сейчас есть только пустое помещение водонапорной станции, и потрёпанный железный стол, который прикатил кто-то из стражников, и живот Джессамины, который начинает чернеть от синяков там, где не вспорот. Кровь забрызгала руки Соколова по самые локти. Часть её — Джессамины; часть — смешана с той, что раньше принадлежала Корво. 

(— Хватит, — рявкает он, выдёргивая у того шприц. — Нет. Нет. Ты бледный, как рыба. Хватит с тебя. Ты не можешь отдать ей всё до последней капли. Ступай. 

Лорд-защитник только смотрит на него в ответ. Соколов насквозь видит, что творится за темнотой этих пустых глаз, видит, как тот пытается собрать из воздуха правильные слова и выстроить их в нужном для предложения порядке. Его голос скрипит, как заржавелая дверная петля: 

— Мой долг…  
— Ты не справился. Ступай.

Ему приходится поднять на него голос, напомнить про Эмили, и лицо Корво искажается, прежде чем он исчезает за дверью. Ему приходится кричать, что если императрица умрёт, то им нужна будет _императрица_. Что Эмили нужен будет её лорд-защитник, способный прочесать город, с чем-то помимо чувства вины в его венах.)

Соколов один. Они пришлют других, у кого можно взять кровь для переливания, служанок с вымытыми мылом руками, чтобы ассистировали ему, но сейчас есть только он и императрица и его собственные ладони, зажимающие рану, слишком серьёзную, чтобы можно было удержать её под давлением. Стены водонапорной станции металлические, и звуки отдаются эхом. Гудение и треск генераторов, снабжающих огромный новый шлюз, оглушает. Он не слышит её дыхания. Её вдохи слишком частые, слишком неглубокие, и её губы синеют, и он не слышит её, потому что…

Потому что она не дышит. 

Под его пальцами не бьётся пульс. 

Соколов выплёвывает длинную цепочку ругательств на тивийском и убирает руки с её живота. Кровь выплёскивается наружу, но это больше не важно. Массаж сердца, хруст рёбер — ничего. Императрица под его руками мертва, её губы синеют, как губы утопленниц, её убийца держит её дочь где-то в городе, её лорд-защитник лишился всей крови и цели, и её губы _голубые_ , как синева того, что Соколов знает вдоль и поперёк. 

Соколов один, и это — благо. 

Академия никогда бы не одобрила что-то подобное; с другой стороны, ему никогда не было дела до приемлемости, морали, принятия. У него нет времени на то, чтобы волноваться о теории. У него нет времени думать о вольтаже. Соколов балансирует на грани мира, где нет императрицы — он умён, и может только вообразить безумие, которое последует за её смертью; поэтому его руки не дрожат, быстро вскрывая контрольную панель водяных насосов. 

Джессамина клинически мертва на протяжении минуты. На протяжении двух — к тому времени, как он выдирает из стены провода. Он вытаскивает отрезок медной проволоки, вгоняет острый конец в плоть над её сердцем. Дёргает рубильник. 

Помещение взрывается светом. 

Баллоны с ворванью вспыхивают голубым, один за другим, и станцию, словно дно океана, заливает бело-холодным светом. Потусторонним, сияющим, ослепительным. Императрица выгибается дугой на столе — и дышит. Невозможно, изумительно. Сипло вдыхает, и это больше похоже на порыв ветра, чем на что-то человеческое, но она дышит. 

Он выключает ток. Бросается назад к ней. Она делает мелкие нетвёрдые вдохи; её сердце бьётся беспорядочно, слишком слабо, слишком часто, но — бьётся. Он вытащил её с того света. Наёмник был неловким и торопился, не задел её позвоночник, почки и лёгкие; Соколову нужно всего лишь удержать достаточно крови в ней, зашить всё, что нужно сшить, и молиться, чтобы она не умерла от сепсиса и ещё сотни вещей, которые приходят на ум. 

Она дышит. Её дыхание похоже на ветер. Генераторы гудят и грохочут, и запах крови бьёт в нос, солёный и мокрый, куда острее теперь, когда её тело прошило трескучим разрядом. По её груди расползаются лихтенберговы фигуры, начиная оттуда, где был воткнут провод, ярко-красные отметины на белой, как рыбы, коже, вычерчивают карту её нервов. В по-прежнему ярком свете ворвани они словно искрят. Словно двигаются. 

Стресс. Усталость. Соколову не до них. Он тянется, собираясь наложить швы, но кровь, выплёскивающаяся ему на руку, холодная. 

Соколов цепенеет. 

Из её раны сочится не кровь, а морская вода. 

Скользкое под его пальцами тёмно-зелёное, не ярко-красное — это скрученные узлы водорослей. Из раны размеренными толчками выплёскивается морская вода вперемешку с рыбьей чешуёй, вдохи сотрясают её тело. Сломанные рёбра вздымаются и опадают. Она жива, и помещение заливает мерцающим светом от баков ворвани на стене; когда императрица открывает глаза, они сияют точно таким же потусторонним голубым. 

Это цвет электричества, располосовавшего шрамами её кожу. Это цвет, который выплёскивается из китов, когда они умирают. Это цвет, которым Соколов снова и снова рисует безумные просторы Бездны. Этот цвет горит в её глазницах.

— Ты хотел, чтобы она жила, — говорит Джессамина своим и не своим голосом. Между слов плещется вода. — На целую отчаянную, восхитительную секунду ты захотел увидеть её живой сильнее, чем хотел славы, знаний или _меня._ — Когда она улыбается, между её зубов пробегает крохотный белый краб. — Разве это не _чудесно?_


End file.
